Broken
by bluediamondsonagreenfield
Summary: Castle come back, with one love in his mind,and once he gets her, he has to deal with her annoying and abusive boyfriend, Season 3 spoilers..  minor change Evan's name is now Josh
1. Murderer

**Thanks to Aero09 for helping me and for the name of the story ;)**

_

* * *

"Richard Castle, you're under arrest for murder," Katherine Beckett told him, as she handcuffed him. Her voice showing no concern for him, or for the situation._

Rick Castle shot straight up, banging his head on something metal. Looking around he slowly remembered that he was in a metal holding cell at the 12th prescient and the metal object he hit his head was the wall. Standing up, he turned against the wall and started to bang his head out of boredom. _What would Alexis, or mother? _Castle asked himself as he slowly stopped banging his head and started pacing. _Kate had done this, HIS Kate, but she was just doing her job, _He continued to think, but was detracted by the door to the holding cells open and the unforgettable sound of Beckett's favorite high heeled boots clicking against the tiled hallway. She stopped at Castle's cell with her back to him. A million thoughts started to run through his head. Even through the metal, she still looked gorgeous. _The way her black button top clung to her curves, the way her jeans made her small, thin waist look... _Castle's train of thought was ran off track when Beckett turned to look at him, her green eyes meeting with his for the first time in months. "Come with me," She told him, in a voice that he heard her use all the time when she in with suspects, as she opened the cell door. As Castle followed her, for a minute he felt like he had all those months ago, her shadow, on her heels every minute. The feeling didn't last long, because once they got to the interrogation room he sat on the opposite side of the table, the first time since they first met. "Mr. Castle," She said, portraying the words as if they had never met.

"Beckett," He told her, the first he had spoken to her since he was arrested.

"Mr. Castle, what were you doing at Ms. Cowell's apartment?"

"Beckett, come on!"

"Are you going to answer the question?"

"Do you really think that I would kill my ex-wife?"

"MR. CASTLE!" Beckett screamed at him.

"WHAT!" He replied in the same tone.

"Are you going to answer the question?"

"Are you going to answer mine?" Beckett rolled her eyes and leaned over the table.

"You better answer the question!"

"You better answer the question!" He repeated back to her. Their screaming and arguing went on for at least an hour before Beckett caved.

"No, I don't think you would kill you're ex-wife, but we found you at her murder scene with a gun!"

"Have Lanie look at her, she wasn't killed by a bullet!" Beckett glared at him before sitting back down.

"How do you know?" She asked, her voice just as confused as her expression.

"There was ligature marks around her neck, i found her, i didn't kill her!"

"Then what was with the gun?"

"I started carrying a gun with me, so?"

"When were at her apartment?"

"She asked me to come over to talk about the release of Naked Heat."

"Thank you, Mr. Castle. That's all for now," Beckett stated before walking out of the door. Seeing him again, it brought back up all those emotions, but when she saw a tall, dark, handsome man walk towards her, the emotions were pushed back down. The man walked up to Beckett and smiled.

"You ready?" He asked before he took her arm and lend her to the elevator.


	2. Notes and Roses

Kate Beckett curled up on her couch after her date with a glass of wine and a book, and of course, it had to be one of his book. Heat Wave had called her name when she arrived home. Now Beckett couldn't remove her eyes from the dedication. To the extraordinary KB and all my friends at the 12th. Some friend, Kate thought to herself, three months, no calls, no texts, no email son of a. Kate's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. She put the book down next to glass of wine and went to answer it. Without looking to see who it was she started talking. "Evan, i told you leave me-" She stopped when she looked up to see Castle staring at her with a bouquet of roses in front of him. "Castle, why are you here?"

"I came to talk," He told her with his sincere smile, the smile he only seemed to use when he was talking to his daughter, or when he told her he was sorry for digging up her mother's murder. "Plus, every woman love flowers so I brought these," He added, handing her the flowers. Beckett sighed as she took them, leaving the door open as she walked away to let Castle in. Castle walked into the apartment, closing the door behind him. While he waited for Beckett to return, he started to look at her bookshelves. It was the first time that he had been to her new apartment. He placed a cocky as hell smile on his face when he saw Heat Wave resting on the coffee table next to her wine glass. Beckett rolled her eyes when she came back, seeing his cocky smile.

"What do you want?" Beckett asked as she sat back down on her couch.

"Did you read the card?" Castle asked as he kept walking around the apartment. Beckett stood back up and returned with the card in her hand. She looked at the card, then she started to read it.

_Dear Katherine,_

_You're different, you don't let anything, or anybody, including me, get in your way. I'm sorry i left, I'm sorry that i never called, I'm sorry that I hurt you, I'm sorry for every thing, and I'm sorry that I'm head over heels in love you with. I love you Kate. It hurt me to walk away from you, from everything that we had started, but i hurt more to watch you fall in love with Demming. All summer long, you were the only thing on my mind._

_Love,_

_Richard_

Beckett sighed. A note. He wrote a freakin note! when he would've just told me! Beckett thought to herself before looking behind her couch at Castle, who was staring out the window. Beckett smiled, knowing that she felt the same way. She got up and slowly started to creep up on him. Wrapping her arms around his waist she stated, "I love you too." Castle turned to face her and smiled when she moved her arms up to around his neck and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I meant what i said, Kate," Castle told her, resting his forehead on hers. "I love you." Beckett smiled as she leaned her head to greet his lips with hers. Castle used his arms around her waist to pull her closer. Beckett could feel Castle smile as she let his tongue enter her mouth. They both pulled away when Beckett's phone rang.

"Beckett," She answered, her smile playing through her voice. "Oh, Hey Josh...No...No, Josh you can't come over...what makes you think i would cheat on you?...Lanie's here...Oh whatever!" She screamed into her phone before shutting it and tossing it on the couch. "Does this mean?" Castle smiled before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I think it does."

"Can we not tell anyone?"

"As long as I have you, it can be our little secret." Castle pulled her close to him. Beckett smiled as she placed her head on his chest. "Take out?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Chinese," She stated. Castle took out his phone and looked up the number to his favorite Chinese place


	3. Abuse

**Okay, i know that Josh probably wouldn't be this mean, but no one's gonna like him so here we go...**

The next few week was full of late night phone called and early morning coffee runs, fearing that someone would see them together. Castle knew Beckett still had her boyfriend, Josh Davidson, but things were getting bad between them. Castle had found that out one night when he saw Josh walking out of Beckett's building.

_Castle closed the door to his car, just as Josh Davidson walked out of the building. Castle walked passed him without saying anything and continued up to Beckett's apartment, thinking everything was fine. When he got up to the door, he saw that the door was fully open, and he could see Beckett laying on the floor, cluching mupilte parts of her body. He ran the rest of the way to her, slaming her door behind him. "Kate," He whispered as he kneeled down next to her."What happened?" Castle picked up his girlfriend and held her close to his chest. Beckett snaked her arms around his neck, feeling safe in his arms. _

_"He abused me, Rick, he punched me in my stomach then my chest, then i think he broke me arm," Beckett whispered into his chest. "I told him that i had met someone else, then he went haywire._

Castle shuddered that the memory as he drove to the hostpital to visit Beckett, fully knowing that Josh was probaly there, acting like he cared. When he got to her room, he was surpised to see her dad sitting on the chair next to the bed. He knocked on the door, before entering. "Hey, Beckett," He said with a smile. Beckett mirrored his smile.

"He knows Castle," Beckett said, when he went to sit down on the other side of the bed. Castle got back up and planted a kiss on Beckett's lips. Jim Beckett smiled to see how happy his daughter was with Castle. "Thanks." Beckett smiled again and took a deep breath when she looked back over at her father. All she saw was the smile her father had on his face.

"I love you Katie," He said as he rose and kissed her forehead. "See you later?" He asked when he got to the door.

"Yea, I love you too Dad." Beckett turned to Castle after her dad left. "Why are you here? Josh could come in any minute!"

"I know, but i need to see you." Beckett smiled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Castle, i can't till i get back to work! i hate being cooped up in this room, exepicaly when _he_ comes acting like he did nothing wrong. God i hate it! He's a SOFB if you ask me."

"Kate," Castle told her warningly.

"I'm sorry, he's just..ughhhhhhhhhh." Beckett nearly screamed out. Castle looked around to make sure the coast was clear before he sat on the bed and wrapped an arm around Beckett.

"I know," He said as he rubbed her shoulder. Beckett sighed and cuddled into his side. "i love you, KB," Castle whispered into her ear. Beckett craned her neck to look up at him.

"I love you too, RC," She whispered back before resting her head on his chest and quickly fell asleep, Castle not the far behind her. Both of them knew that someone could walk in, but they didn't care, they were together.

An hour after they had fallen asleep, Epsosito and Ryan came into the hospital room, to find Castle laying on Beckett's bed with her, his drapped over her shoulder and her head resting on his chest. They high-fived and left, running to Ryan's car to tell Lanie.


End file.
